Accidental Bloodline
by Chrono Phoenix
Summary: After Naruto learns a Katon Jutsu from Ebisu, the Kyuubi finds that Naruto's element is Wind. The Kyuubi being offended by the fact that his Jinchuuriki had a different element than him tries to overwrite the Wind affinity with Fire, but he makes a slip up. Now Naruto has his Wind and the fire affinities mixed giving him Ash Release(Haiton). ADOPTED FROM SoulDragonNaru
1. Chapter 1 - Ash Awakening

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

AN: This was originally a work by SoulDragonNaru that I have decided to adopt. I will be making some major and minor changes to the story. SoulDragonNaru if you do not want me using your work please message me and I will remove the story immediately.

p.s I did contact SoulDragonNaru and received no reply, so I did not take this story without asking. I just never got permission one way or the other.

Chapter 1 - Ash Awakening

Naruto Uzumaki was currently thinking about all of the amazing Jutsu he had seen and heard about up until now. The reason he was obsessed with ninjutsu was because each Hokage had a special type of Ninjutsu they used in their fighting styles, the First used Mokuton Jutsu, the Second used high level Suiton Jutsu, the Third was said to have mastered all 5 main elements and all non-clan Ninjutsu in the leaf, and the Fourth had created a Jutsu said to be the pinnacle of shape manipulation and mastered space/time Ninjutsu.

Naruto believed he needed a unique style like the previous Hokage. One of his own creation, so that he could be the Hokage someday. Naruto did something he never did. He went to the library. He was a ninja now so they couldn't kick him out like when he was an academy student and still technically a civilian. Naruto wondered what he could learn at the library. He hated reading with a passion, but for his dream he was willing to learn. Even if it meant doing something he absolutely loathed.

While thinking over the awesome and cool Jutsu that could be in the library, Naruto noticed that he had arrived at his destination. Naruto walked inside only to instantly be confronted by an old woman he could only assume was the librarian.

"What are you doing here demon." Naruto sighed realizing he most likely wouldn't be getting into the library any time soon or maybe ever at all.

"I'm just researching Ninjutsu." Naruto answered hoping that maybe the old librarian would let him in if he had a good reason.

"I don't care get out!" She yelled obviously not caring what Naruto was doing there.

"What the, how can you kick me out of a public place without a reason." Naruto asked quite bitterly.

"You being a demon is reason enough! Now go!" Naruto hung his head in defeat. He didn't want to deal with this anymore, so he left without another. He thought to himself that he would come back later and try to get through using the Transformation Jutsu.

'Great why the hell does everyone have to be an asshole to me just because of the damned Kyuubi sealed in my gut.' Sighing Naruto went into an alleyway and leaned against the wall sitting down with a small amount of depression clearly showing on his face.

"Hey there." Naruto turned to see Ebisu standing just inside the entrance to the alleyway.

"Great the closet pervert. What do you want?" Ebisu glared at him for that comment.

"I merely wanted to know what you would want in a library." Naruto sighed.

"Ninjutsu" Naruto answered. "Every Hokage has a special Ninjutsu style. I was hoping to try and make one of my own, so I went to the library to look up some Ninjutsu." Ebisu nodded with Naruto's obsession with being Hokage it made sense. He knew the boy could be serious if he needed to be, yet he didn't go to the Hokage and tell on the women. Most likely to not get the woman in trouble.

"I see, what about your Jounin sensei shouldn't he teach you Ninjutsu?" Ebisu was wondering why Kakashi had yet to teach him any Ninjutsu. Naruto had been on his team for 2 weeks already and Jounin were suppose to teach all new genin a few supplemental techniques such as tree climbing. One of these supplemental techniques was supposed to be a D-rank Ninjutsu in case a mission goes bad and they need to fight.

"All he ever does is train Sasuke, I'm stuck working on chakra control, but I don't even know what I am doing. He hasn't even taught me how to control chakra." Naruto had no idea why he was talking to Ebisu of all people about this.

"I see perhaps I can help you." Naruto blinked and looked at him. "Let's say it's me thanking you for helping out Konohamaru." Ebisu had stopped calling Konohamaru honorable grandson after realizing his mistake of how it made Konohamaru feel .

"Really you'll teach me some cool Ninjutsu to help me make a style!" Ebisu sighed. Yeah he was going to help the kid out as a thank you, but he was a full time sensei.

"No." Naruto looked down. "But I will show you three chakra control exercises I know and maybe a Ninjutsu afterwards. Can you tell me how long you have been doing missions though?"

"I started after I became genin, why?" Ebisu frowned it was normal for a sensei to take a week off before starting missions to teach their students chakra control and Kakashi had failed to do even that.

"Merely making sure of something. Let's continue to a training ground. Preferably one with water and lots of trees." Naruto nodded has he and Ebisu went to training ground seven.

"Alright for the first exercise is tree climbing." Naruto fell over with a huge sweat drop on the side of his head.

"Um, Ebisu-sensei how is climbing a tree going help me with controlling my chakra?" Naruto was slightly confused. Anyone could climb a tree how was that going to help his chakra control.

"Naruto you will not be using your hands." Ebisu had an amused grin on his face while saying that.

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Naruto shouted thinking he was tricked. However he stopped when he saw Ebisu begin walking up the side of a tree.

"Naruto it's easy. Plus we ninja can shoot fireballs out our of mouths, summon creatures, and much more, yet you question walking on walls?" Naruto was quiet. Ebisu had a point.

"OK, so how does it work?" Naruto eagerly awaited his temporary sensei's direction.

"Simply channel chakra to your feet and use it to adhere yourself to the tree. If you put too much chakra into your feet you will be blasted off the tree. If you use too little chakra you'll slip right off. You might want try using a running start." Naruto nodded and ran up the tree only making it about two feet before being blown backwards.

"Naruto you should use shadow clones to help you with this." Ebisu commented off handedly knowing that Naruto could make a good number of clones to increase his training.

"What good would that do?" Naruto was slightly puzzled over Ebisu's words not knowing the training value of shadow clones.

"How far did you get in that scroll?" Ebisu asked not at all surprised that Naruto hadn't read the whole description of the shadow clone Jutsu.

"Um, only the hand sign and that it was a clone Jutsu." Naruto lamely answered.

"I see, Naruto every clone technique has a special ability. If I were to make a water clone it would turn into water allowing for the use of another water Jutsu and a regular clone can cause a person to run out of kunai if they believe it is you, even though they make no sound. The shadow clone is a scouting technique. Anything the clone learns you will as well after they dispel." Ebisu said in a lecture ish tone.

"WHAT?! How come no one ever told me? Damn it." Naruto was pissed. Both at himself for not noticing and at Kakashi for never telling him. Ebisu just decided it would be easier to ignore this little outburst and continue training

"Just use them and it will be fine as long as you don't use too many." Ebisu left Naruto and his clones to their training for the day and told Naruto to meet him in the training field the next morning. Naruto practiced until around midnight, when he with the help of his clones finally mastered the tree climbing.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day and was thankful Kakashi had given his team the day off before heading to training ground seven to meet Ebisu. He walked into the training ground and noticed that Ebisu was already there waiting for him. While he was already five minutes late.

"You're late." Ebisu said looking at him.

"You try having Kakashi-sensei as a sensei." Ebisu nodded.

"I understand his habits but whenever he is late why don't you simply train?" Naruto blinked he had never thought about that.

"However that is unimportant right now. Now for your next lesson. I will teach you how to walk on water." Ebisu was about to begin a demonstration when Naruto had interrupted once more.

"WHAT!" Yet again Naruto had become overly surprised by something as simple as a widely known chakra control technique.

"Naruto remember when you had the same reaction with walking on trees yesterday." Naruto nodded. "Naruto you shouldn't be shocked by the power of chakra. It is almost infinite in what it allows ninja to do."

"Yes, Ebisu-sensei." Naruto replied taking the words to heart.

"Good, now make some shadow clones to help." Naruto nodded and went to work. Naruto spent five hours with shadow clones learning water walking until he finally got it.

Naruto smiled as he laid in a patch of grass taking a rest. "So what's the next exercise?" Naruto asked Ebisu who frowned.

"Naruto those were all the exercises I have to teach you." Naruto frowned.

"What but you said three chakra control exercises?" Ebisu nodded.

"Yes you have three what about the leaf exercise." Naruto blinked.

"Oh." Naruto was crestfallen at that.

"Alright Naruto, now remember not to stop doing these exercises. They along with helping with chakra control can also expand your reserves and help you in battle." Naruto nodded. "Now since you have mastered these exercises I will teach you a Jutsu alright." Naruto beamed at him and nodded.

"THANK YOU EBISU-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted out, while extremely happy.

"Now Naruto I have a fire affinity, however your elemental affinity might not be fire. It could be another element." Ebisu began explaining.

"Element?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, you see every ninja has a natural element they are aligned toward. Mine is fire, which means my chakra is more attuned to using Katon Jutsu. Water will allow easier use of Suiton Jutsu, earth for Doton Jutsu, lightning for Raiton Jutsu, and wind for Futon Jutsu, but I doubt you would have a wind affinity." Naruto took in the all the information slightly giddy, but then wondered why he wouldn't have a wind affinity.

"Why wouldn't I have a wind affinity sensei?" Ebisu sighed at Naruto's general lack of information.

"It is a rare affinity in Konoha. I only know of one person who has a wind affinity. Though along with a primary affinity some ninja can learn a secondary affinity to help them. Seeing as I have a fire affinity water is my weakness, so I would learn a earth Jutsu to overcome it. Even though most people only have one primary affinity it is possible to develop an affinity for all five elements such as the Third Hokage and your sensei Kakashi. Now water beats fire, fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, and earth beats water." Naruto made sure to memorize everything Ebisu had just said.

"OK so how do I know which element I am?" Naruto really wanted to know what his affinity was. He hoped that it was water so he could kick Sasuke's fire using ass.

"Well normally I would use chakra paper, but I'm out of chakra paper at the moment, so I was planning on teaching you the Katon: Fireball Jutsu. The Katon: Fireball Jutsu is a D-rank jutsu that the Uchiha clan invented and donated to Konoha upon the founding of the academy for students to learn when they graduated. It is the precursor of the C-rank Jutsu Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu. Also Konoha is known for fire Jutsu and many have fire as their natural affinity, so it would be understandable for you to learn one even if it is not your Primary affinity. With your reserves it shouldn't be a problem, especially a low rank Jutsu." Naruto was slightly upset that he wouldn't be able to learn what his affinity was, but that was quickly outweighed by the fact that he would be able to shoot a cool fireball like he'd seen Sasuke do many times now albeit a weaker version.

"Now I'm going to show you how to perform the Katon: Fireball Jutsu but be aware that it has a weakness in that it will always be shot straight." Ebisu told his temporary student of the Jutsu's major weakness.

"If I'm going to be learning a Jutsu then wouldn't it be better to learn something without a weakness?" Naruto asked slightly worried that he was being ripped off again.

"Naruto every Ninjutsu has at least one weakness your shadow clones for example can only stand a single hit. Some may be hard to control or cause damage to the user, so remember no matter how powerful a jutsu is it will always have a weakness." Naruto nodded and took the information in. He wanted to learn everything about Ninjutsu he could.

"Alright, now here are the hand seals Snake, Boar, Tiger." Ebisu and Naruto began practicing the Katon: Fireball Jutsu.

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed as he stared at his burnt hands. The Katon: Fireball Jutsu had burned his hands when he tried using it. Ebisu had said that the burning would go away as he got more used to the Jutsu, which would take time. Though he did wonder why the Kyuubi hadn't healed his hands yet? Normally the burns would have been gone in some minutes.

The Kyuubi sat inside a cage in the sewer that was Naruto's mindscape pondering what to do about his pitiful host. Ebisu had taught Naruto a fire element Jutsu even though Naruto was in fact a wind type. This was what had caused the severe burns Naruto received. The Kyuubi had a fire affinity, so naturally he had assumed his host would have fire due to his influence.

However that was not the case and out of all the types it had to be wind. The Kyuubi was utterly insulted that his host would have any affinity but fire. His host needed fire after all fire is about power and while wind may be all about combat fire was destruction. It perfectly represented the Kyuubi and his might.

The Kyuubi would not be humiliated by something as simple as elemental affinity. He then smiled as an idea came into his head. It would cost some of his chakra, but he would force Naruto to be a fire affinity by destroying his wind affinity and replacing it with his own.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a sweat as a burning sensation swept across his whole being. He blinked and looked down at his hands which were now completely healed. If he was healed why was he sweating and where did this feeling of heat from deep within himself come from? Naruto didn't know what to do was he sick? He never got sick, the Kyuubi made sure of that.

Naruto suddenly vomited and fell to the floor as he passed out.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he knocked on the door to Naruto's apartment. Five hours had already past before he, Sakura, and Kakashi had even realized that Naruto hadn't shown up for training. Sasuke heard no answer.

"Dobe if you don't come out. I will drag you out." No answer came and Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to deal with this today. He would rather be training. Sasuke opened the door and froze. Sasuke saw Naruto lying on the floor next to some dried vomit. While Naruto was drenched in sweat with deathly pale skin and very shallow breathing.

"OH SHIT!" Sasuke said before rushing to get Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a white room with a strong scent of antiseptic. He looked around and noticed he was in the hospital. Naruto sat up and began stretching. He felt way better than normal. Then Naruto heard the door open and saw the Third Hokage enter.

"Naruto you're awake." The Hokage was surprised to see Naruto up and about already.

"Hey old man" Naruto said looking at the third Hokage.

"Naruto we need to speak," Naruto nodded to the Hokage who spoke. "I don't want to drag this out but I believe you have awakened a bloodline."

"Bloodline, what's a bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"A bloodline is something that is carried through the genes of ninja that give them special chakra." The third answered as Naruto started beaming. "Now we are unsure of what bloodline you have have gained. Bloodlines are usually a subelement or some physical change, such as the First Hokage's Mokuton and the Uchiha's Sharingan. We believe the new bloodline you unlocked is a subelement as it is more common."

"Wait what's a subelement?" Naruto was confused for like the millionth time this chapter. Ebisu had never said anything about subelements, only the main elements.

"Naruto a subelement is the combination of two main elements. Someone with a subelement bloodline is born with two primary elemental affinities that they are capable of combining into a new element. Wind and water make ice, fire and water make steam, fire and earth make lava, earth and water make wood, water and lightning make storm, earth and lightning make explosion, earth and wind make magnet, and lightning and fire make blaze. Currently we don't know what the combinations of wind and fire or lightning and wind make yet because no has ever had either." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So I can use one of these combined elements and I have a primary affinity for two different main elements." Sarutobi nodded and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Now all I need you to do is channel your chakra into this piece of chakra paper, so we can know what your primary affinities are and the subsequent subelement." Naruto nodded. Then he began to channel his chakra into the chakra paper. What happened shocked the professor, the paper split in half and then began to burn into into ash.

"So wait that is fire affinity right?" Naruto asked.

"No if it was only fire affinity it would have just burned, but it split in half first which shows wind affinity. It also turned into ash even though normally the whole paper would have just burned away. I had never believed it possible, but you have the ability to mix wind and fire." Naruto blinked at that.

"I thought you said no one had ever combined wind and fire elements before?" Naruto asked clearly confused. His Jiji had mentioned that wind and fire along with lightning and wind had never been combined before.

"Yes, Naruto no one has ever successfully combined the two. Though there was one Jutsu, even though it was low rank that could slightly combine the two elements. The Jutsu could never be furthered because someone would need a subelement bloodline to use it successfully." The Hokage explained.

"Wait why would people try to combine it I thought you needed a bloodline?" Naruto asked wondering why people would even try when you need a bloodline to use a subelement.

"Naruto in the old days it was believed elements were inherited. As such people with two different elements would marry such as earth and fire which people believed would make lava. They attempted each combination over time however wind and fire, and lightning and wind were never able to be combined." The Professor told Naruto while remembering the days shortly after the founding of the hidden villages in which many people attempted to make new bloodlines, so that they could join one of the villages. Many of these attempts ended in failure, but some succeeded and different bloodlines went to different villages.

"So I have a bloodline no one else could possibly have or has even heard of?" Sarutobi nodded.

"AWESOME!" Sarutobi smiled and then spoke.

"Naruto when you are released I want to see you alright I have a Jutsu that might help you." Naruto beamed and then frowned.

"But I am fine right now. Why can't I go ahead and learn it?" Asked Naruto miffed that he couldn't start using his awesome bloodline right away.

"Naruto do this for me and I will treat you to ramen after I finish my paper work alright. By the way Naruto-kun you might want to look in a mirror." Sarutobi had a grin at the sight of Naruto instantly cheering up at the mention of ramen.

"OK Jiji!" Naruto leaned back and smiled as the Hokage left the room, but then frowned at the last part as he just realized what Sarutobi had said. Naruto got up and went to the bathroom.

He froze what he saw shocked him as he no longer had blonde hair. His hair had turned completely white except for the tips of the natural spikes in his hair which had become a crimson red color. His eyes had also changed. What were once beautiful cerulean blue orbs with black pupils had become deep azure blue with crimson pupils and crimson rings around the irises.

* * *

It was the next day with Sarutobi now in the council room.

"Hokage-Sama what is the meaning of this meeting?" Danzo asked has he hadn't been informed of anything coming up.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi said one of the few things that could cause all hell to break loose in the council room.

"Are we finally going to kill the demon?!" One council man yelled.

"No, Naruto will not be harmed. No civilian can harm him in any way, any who do, will be punished for hurting a clan heir." The Hokage said much to the shock of many in the room.

"The demon has no clan!" A council man shouted as others were also shouting except the clan heads.

"I know this however Naruto Uzumaki has unlocked a bloodline." All noise stopped.

"If this is true what bloodline does he have?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked.

"I tested Naruto's affinities and it turns out that he has the ability to combine wind and fire." The clan heads were silent at that. No one had ever managed to combine wind and fire, yet the boy had done the impossible yet again. Many council members were thinking of how to get the boy to join into their clan.

"What good are wind and fire?" Suko Haruno asked.

"Shortly after the hidden villages creation many different people tried to create new bloodlines by marrying people with different elemental affinities. The result was subelements similar to the First Hokage's Mokuton. Many of these attempts failed, but eventually a bloodline did appear for most combinations each ending up in different villages. Two of these combinations never appeared no matter how much people tried and were eventually given up on. Wind and fire was one of these combinations, as such we now have a never before seen bloodline in our village with the potential to become as powerful as the First Hokage's Mokuton." The Professor explained very seriously.

"Are we going to enact the C.R.A.?" Danzo said smiling as he was already making plans.

"I've decided to allow Naruto to choose whether or not enact the C.R.A. He will be able to enact it upon either reaching the rank of Chunin or at 16 years of age if he so chooses." Danzo was slightly angry that Sarutobi would leave such a decision in the boy's hands, but wouldn't try anything because Naruto might release the Kyuubi and then die losing the bloodline.

"I am merely holding this meeting to state that Naruto is now considered a clan heir and no longer fails under the civilian council." The clan heads were smirking at the civilian council who still didn't like Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was now in front of Sarutobi smiling.

"Naruto what I am about to give you cannot be given to another. It will be considered your first clan technique." Naruto nodded and took the scroll. "Naruto I must inform you that do to you being the only one holding the bloodline you will be given a book on how to create Jutsu. The reason being that you must have at least three Jutsu revolving around your bloodline." Sarutobi said.

"WAIT, how am I supposed to come up with that?" Naruto was panicked at the thought of having to create his own Jutsu.

"Usually one would make a clone technique, an attacking Jutsu, and a wide range Jutsu. Normally this is not required, however with you having no clan or scrolls to help you. This will insure your clans development as well as your safety. The Jutsu I'm giving you is the Haiton: Burning Ash Jutsu. It is a C-rank attacking Jutsu." The Professor said while changing the name from Katon to Haiton on the scroll now that Naruto could use Haiton(Ash Release) Jutsu.

"OK so a clone and a good wide range Jutsu. Wait I have a clone technique?" Naruto remembered his shadow clones.

"Naruto the Shadow Clone Jutsu requires you to use massive amounts of chakra. You can only do that because of the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded and took the scroll and the book.

"OK Jiji, but can I have a week off to work on my bloodline before returning to my team then?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I will tell your team that you're undergoing special training for the weak." Naruto nodded his thanks.

"Wait they don't know about the bloodline?" Sarutobi gave a small smile.

"Naruto no one but the council currently knows. Seeing as no one knows about your bloodline and change of appearance why don't you take this chance to change clothes without shopkeepers knowing." Naruto nodded and smiled he could finally get rid of the orange jumpsuit.

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto shouted running out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ash Jutsu!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

AN: In my story Scorch release(Shakuton) does not exist. As for the Uzumaki clan, it did exist and Naruto will learn about it later, but Konoha didn't recognize Naruto as a clan member because he knows nothing of the Uzumaki clan and he was the last living member with no type of bloodline. Now that he has the Haiton bloodline he is being recognized as a clan heir, also the council didn't know about the Uzumaki clan cause they're kinda stupid. Hiruzen didn't mention the Uzumaki clan during the meeting because it would make people ask questions about Naruto that they shouldn't. I hope this explains what you need feel free to message me with any non-stupid questions you may have.

Chapter 2 - Ash Jutsu!

It was now morning and Naruto was lying in his bed. He woke up to the sound of his alarm clock before he began to get dressed. Naruto had taken the Hokage's advice and decided on a change of wardrobe. He now wore a long sleeve crimson shirt that had a half face mask similar to Kakashi's with a short sleeved unzipped white hoodie overtop. The hoodie had a golden spiral on both the left sleeve and in the center of the back. He also wore black shinobi pants with a crimson streak going down both sides and white tape at the bottoms, a pair of black shinobi sandals, a pair of black metal plated gloves, and had a black kunai holsters attached to each thigh with white tape. As he was about to walk out the door after getting dressed he grabbed his forehead protector, which now had a long black cloth attached to it instead of the former short blue cloth, and placed it on his head. Naruto looked completely unrecognizable. With his whisker marks hidden by the crimson half face mask no one would be able to tell it was him by his appearance. Suddenly an ANBU appeared in his apartment.

"The Hokage has requested your presence Uzumaki-san. He says that you will not need to go to your team meeting." Naruto rose an eyebrow. It had been a week and he had learned the Haiton: Burning Ash Jutsu as well as a Jutsu of his own creation thanks to the book on how to make jutsu.

"Has something happened?" Naruto was worried something may have happened to his team while he was gone.

"The Hokage said he will explain everything when you get there." Naruto nodded as he left to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto walked in the Hokage's office looking toward Sarutobi. He also noticed a woman with long purple hair who wore a katana on her back along with ANBU gear.

"Naruto I am glad you are here. There has been a grave mistake." Sarutobi had a slight frown gracing his features.

"Huh, what happened Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"The civilians, they acted against you. While you were training over the past week." Naruto wondered what happened.

"Jiji I wasn't attacked." Naruto said a little confused.

"He means they attacked politically. They didn't outright attack you." The purple haired women answered.

"What did they do?" Naruto asked confused.

"They had you replaced from team seven without my knowledge. They replaced you with a boy named Sai. Naruto I would fix this, but it might be for the best I want you to decide. Do you want to be put on a new team or be back on your old team." Sarutobi let Naruto decide what to do about his current predicament.

"I think it would be best to be on a new team." Naruto quickly decided.

"May I ask why?" The Hokage wondered why Naruto wouldn't want to be with his old team.

"Well Sakura hits me whenever I ask her something, Kakashi only trains Sasuke, and Sasuke... emo." Sarutobi chuckled at the last part.

"Very well then, this is Yugao Uzuki. She will be your new sensei." Naruto looked at the purple headed woman named Yugao. "Now that this is settled, she will be taking you on as kind of like an apprentice. However you will not be doing missions with just the two of you unless they are D-ranks. All C-ranks will be have to be as backup for other teams until you reach Chunin Naruto."

"OK Jiji." Naruto said smiling as Yugao then turned to leave.

"Naruto come with me, so I may test you." Naruto nodded to Yugao as they both left.

* * *

"Now I may have accepted you as my apprentice true, but first we will have a spar to test you. If you are not able to impress me then I will refuse to be your sensei." They arrived at training ground thirty seven as Yugao spoke. Yugao simply pulled out her Katana with her right hand holding it in a lax grip. While the tip rested on the ground.

"Come at me with everything you Have. Don't hold back or I will slice you into pieces." Naruto gulped but nodded. Naruto rushed her not wanting to show his skills off just yet. He stopped though when a silver arc flashed just barely in front of his neck.

"One death, you're already doing poorly." Naruto jumped back. How could he forget the sword? A way around it maybe, but how? Naruto smirked as an idea came to him. Yugao watched as he vanished into the bushes.

"If you don't fight me then you lose." Yugao said trying to bait him. She doubted it would work though until she saw Naruto running at her.

"Fool," Yugao said as she side stepped a punch and slashed him in half. Yugao felt her sword go through and her eyes widened wondering why he didn't dodge, but she also realized it went straight through without any resistance. She then noticed a second Naruto jumping at her with his fist cocked back. She caught the punch with her free hand, but then she felt her hand burning. A third Naruto appeared in front of her making the Dragon, Rat, and Tiger hand seals.

"Haiton: Burning Ash Jutsu!" A stream of smoke flew out of Naruto's mouth with ash mixed inside taking the form of a fireball as it went to hit Yugao. Naruto waited for the smoke die down to see if he got his new sensei. However smoke cloud revealed a crispy burnt log and his sensei nowhere in sight.

"That was impressive kid." Yugao said while kicking Naruto in the stomach as if appearing out of nowhere.

"Next time that should be your first attack. I see you've created a new Haiton Jutsu. An ash clone that turns into ash when dispelled. It can burn the enemy if blocked and can also make it look like you had actually died before turning completely into ash. I can't believe I almost fell for it. Along with that was also a good attacking Ninjutsu. Too bad you didn't start off with that strategy. If you run off in the middle of battle the enemy will follow you and the strategy of a sneak attack will be useless." Naruto grinned and spoke.

"Who said it was a sneak attack." Yugao blinked and turned to the piles of ash made from the clones.

"Haiton: Slinging Ash Jutsu!" The ash shot towards her, but she easily dodged it by jumping back as the pile landed in front of her.

"Not bad kid."

"Haiton: Ash Spike Jutsu!" Naruto performed the hand seals Bird, Rat, Tiger, Rat. The ash pile in front of her rose into a spike shooting towards her, but she quickly slashed it in half. Yugao rushed Naruto and slashed at him. He was barely able to pull a kunai out in time to block the attack.

'Taijutsu and Kenjutsu need work, but he seems to have ninjutsu down. I still need to check Genjutsu.' Yugao knew she would already accept the kid after the display of Ninjutsu, but she still needed to check his Genjutsu abilities.

" Demonic Illusion: Heartfelt Sleep Jutsu." Naruto simply passed out.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the training field as he saw Yugao leaning against a tree. "Well kid congrats you pass."

"What but I lost?" Naruto said confused.

"You were never suppose to win. Only show me you had potential and while your Genjutsu sucks, your Taijutsu needs work, and you have practically no skills in Kenjutsu you came up with some rather good Ninjutsu. Naruto tell me what gave you the idea for them?" Yugao was wondering how he was able to make three new Jutsu in just a week even if two of them weren't complete.

"Uh, actually I only remembered what the book said and came up with them on the fly." Yugao blinked.

"Well that's rare, in fact it's nearly unheard of to create Jutsu in the middle of battle, but don't do that ever again." Yugao slightly scolded.

"Huh, Why sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well first off you won't know if the Jutsu is going to work or not. You got lucky when those Jutsu were able to work properly. Also both of the Jutsu you created were incomplete and as such shouldn't be used in a real fight. The Haiton: Slinging Ash Jutsu as you called it was practically useless. All it did was move the ash, plus it was slow. The Jutsu would have been better if let's say it was a strong wind current that spread the ash around. That way you can freely manipulate the ash without having to worry about where it's at. The Haiton: Ash Spike Jutsu has potential, but for now I would stick with the Haiton: Burning Ash Jutsu. The Haiton: Ash Spike Jutsu still needs to be developed. I was able to slice through it too easily for it to be effective, and it was far too slow when forming. With how it is now you would be lucky if you could get it to work. Right now I would focus on perfecting those two Jutsu, and not worry about any others just yet." Naruto nodded knowing his new sensei was right.

"Alright sensei, so what now?"

"Well your biggest weakness is Genjutsu, so I will start showing you how to break Genjutsu and tomorrow we will begin taking D-rank missions."

"D-ranks..." Naruto sighed. "Why? I would rather train than do those damn D-ranks." Naruto said trying to hide a scowl seeing as he hated D-ranks.

"D-ranks are simply used in order to get the requirements for a Genin team to enter the Chunin exams. The minimum requirement to enter is to have at least thirty missions complete and D-ranks are an easy way to achieve that. Now come on you need to learn how to dispel Genjutsu." Naruto gave a reluctant nod.

* * *

Naruto was now waiting on is sensei. He had trained two weeks nonstop with her in order to learn how to dispel Genjutsu. Yugao was now walking towards him.

"Naruto I have been assigned an A-rank mission." Naruto was surprised to say the least.

"What but I thought I couldn't do A-ranks yet?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Correct. While I'm gone I have found someone that is willing to help you. He is a Taijutsu specialist, and he just so happens to need a ninjutsu user to help train his team. I have made a deal with him that if he teachs you a Taijutsu style you would help his team practice fighting against a Ninjutsu specialist."Naruto was a little sad that he wouldn't be able to go on an A-rank mission, but was still happy that he was going to be learning a Taijutsu style.

"OK sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Good now remember do not use the ash slinging and ash spike unless you can develop them into more suitable fighting Jutsu. Meet your sensei at training ground nine around five in the morning and don't be late." Naruto nodded as Yugao went off.

* * *

Naruto was now walking towards training ground nine. He was five minutes early and saw no one currently in the field that was training ground nine. He waited for a few minutes when exactly at five a.m two green blurs appeared in the training ground.

"I see you have come early my most youthful helper!" Gai struck a nice guy pose.

"Gai-sensei who is this?" Lee asked exuberantly.

"This is Naruto-kun, he has agreed to help you and your teammates learn to fight against Ninjutsu users!" Lee was beaming already.

"My Ninjutsu arsenal isn't the biggest, but I do have a Four Ninjutsu. As well as another two, but they aren't battle ready yet." Gai nodded.

"That is fine we will simple have to work around those four. Tell me what type of Jutsu do you have."

"Two clone Jutsu and two attacking Jutsu." Gai nodded to him.

"And the two you are working on?"Gai asked.

"A wide range Jutsu and another attacking Jutsu." Gai nodded.

"I see, I will teach you every other day in Taijutsu. While you help my team learn to defend against Ninjutsu. Is that fine with you Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, so where are the other two?" Naruto asked.

"They unyouthfully decline the morning schedule and decide to practice at eight instead of five. When it was assigned instead of training with me and Lee-san in the mornings." Explained Gai.

"I see what should I do?"

"I believe you should work on your Ninjutsu. Try to complete the two that have not been developed. While Lee and I warm up. That way you may have them ready for battle before training begins." Naruto nodded to Gai.

"I have a question. Why do you need to learn against Ninjutsu from me?" Naruto was curious as to why they would need his help.

"Well, we are a close combat team that excels in Taijutsu. I don't know many Ninjutsu and the ones I do know are support Ninjutsu that help me in combat. As for why you, the reason is because the other genins have to learn and your sensei is currently away on a mission. Normally I would have asked a Ninjutsu specialist, but I want my students to learn facing against someone at their level."

"So basicly I was choosen because I'm a genin specializing in Ninjutsu and my sensei is currently gone." Naruto got the basic jist of the situation.

"That is correct my youthful friend." Naruto sighed. Did he really have to work with these green spandex wearing weirdos?

"So how long does your warm up usually last."

"If we complete our warm up goal then one hour, if not then three hours. Now Lee we must run around Konoha fifty times!" Naruto blinked. What the hell kind of monsters were they.

"Yes Gai sensei if not I will do five hundred pushups one handed!" Naruto watched as they went back and forth saying what they would do if they could not complete the task before running off.

"Well might as well practice."

* * *

Three hours later and Naruto was now panting as he finally worked out the last few kinks in one of his Jutsu's.

"Why are you here?" Naruto turned and saw a Hyuuga in front of him.

"Huh?" That only got the Hyuuga irritated.

"I said why are you here, this is the training ground of team nine." Neji repeated again.

"Oh, I'm here to help with the training of team nine." Naruto said offering a smile.

"Neji he's probably the genin working on Ninjutsu Gai-sensei told us would be helping us." Naruto looked and saw a girl with buns in her hair.

"Hey, I'm Tenten Higurashi." Tenten politely introduced herself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Neji blinked.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. My uncle told me about you and your new bloodline." Neji said.

"Wait new bloodline? You have a bloodline like Neji?" Tenten asked confused.

"Yeah I can mix wind and fire elements to make ash."

"Awesome, you're here pretty early. Wait, your sensei said five didn't she?" Tenten asked with a sigh as Naruto nodded.

"I already meet bushy brows and bushy brows Jr." Tenten broke out into laughter at the nicknames and Neji gave a tiny smirk as two green blurs appeared near them.

"I see you have meet our youthful comrade!" Gai said. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting. We were unable to complete our goal and had to do our punishments." Naruto blinked and nodded.

"Now we must begin our training. Neji, Tenten have you two done your warm-ups?"

"Yes Gai-sensei." Tenten said as Gai nodded. While Naruto was confused, but said nothing at the lie.

"Very well Naruto what is your function on your team." Gai asked.

"I don't really have a team. I'm mainly just to support other teams." Gai nodded accepting the answer.

"Very well you will pair into groups of two and rotate every day. Match one will be Naruto and Lee vs. Tenten and Neji." The Genin nodded.

"I am glad to fight with you my youthful comrade!" Lee exclaimed giving him a good guy pose.

"You too Bushy brows." Naruto said and Lee blinked. Bushy brows? Naruto and Lee both got a little bit away from Neji and Tenten. Lee went into his Strong Fist stance curling an arm behind his back. Tenten pulled out a scroll at the ready. Neji got into his Gentle Fist stance. Naruto got into a brawling stance with many holes. Gai took notice of Naruto's stance making mental notes of the many things wrong with it.

"Alright this battle is to show me how good you each are at defending against Ninjutsu. Today I have paired Naruto with Lee in order for him act as support for Lee. Now this will also help me learn what Taijutsu style to teach Naruto." Naruto nodded to Gai. "Now begin!" Naruto watched as Lee sprang into action running at Neji with a straight punch. Naruto ran to help only have five Kunai appear in front of him.

"Sorry, but I'm your opponent." Naruto smirked.

"Sorry, but not this me." Tenten was confused until Naruto began weaving some hand seals Ram, Bird, and Tiger.

"Haiton: Ash Clone Jutsu!" Ten ash clones came to life and ran towards Tenten. Tenten opened her scroll and thousands of kunai came out flying through the ash clones. Tenten watched as the clones turned into ash, but noticed one still standing. She reached for her kunai scroll, but the clone was faster. The clone did the hand seals Bird, Ox, Dragon, and Bird.

"Haiton: Ash Cyclone Jutsu!" Tenten saw the ash rise up and begin spinning around as if it was a sand storm. She couldn't see anything in the storm. Then Tenten felt some ash fall on her burning her forearm. Tenten kept brushing ash off of herself trying to stop the burning. This was the completed form of Naruto's ash slinging Jutsu. It allowed him to spread ash over his opponent to both limit their sight and inflict damage. Naruto was now running to help Lee after having left his clones to deal with Tenten. It was a good thing he mixed a shadow clone in with them. He had learned ash clones had a time limit before dispersing and that they couldn't use Jutsu like shadow clones. Naruto saw Neji smirking at a downed Lee. Both were bruised, but Naruto could tell Neji went for kill shots against Lee. Neji however was not hit anywhere vital. Naruto tackled Neji who was caught off guard to the ground. Neji used Naruto's momentum against him as he spun around and slammed his palm down into his back. Naruto hit the ground with a thud.

"You are no match for a Hyuuga." Neji stated coldly. Naruto smirked and turned around forming hand seals.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu" Neji jumped back as flames came shooting out of Naruto's mouth in the form of a fireball straight at him. Neji did however get burned on his left cheek, but only barely.

"Such an underhanded trick." Neji said angrily.

"Hey we're ninja. I may not have perfected it yet but oh well." Naruto said with a grin.

"Haiton: Ash spike Jutsu" Naruto performed the hand seals Bird, Ox, Tiger, Rat, which were slightly different from his original version. At first nothing happened and Neji smirked thinking he failed, but Naruto was still smiling and holding the Rat hand seal. Neji looked up and ash forming into a spike directly above him. Neji knew he couldn't let Naruto finish his Jutsu and rushed at him. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated willing the spike to fly toward Neji. Neji tackled Naruto just as the spike was about to hit him. Naruto got knocked down and the spike dispersed turning to ash around them.

"Like I said you're no match for a Hyuuga." Neji said quickly getting back up. Naruto quickly got back up as well and began weaving hand seals.

"Haiton: Ash Cyclone Jutsu" The ash around Neji shot up into the sky and began violently whipping around. Neji ran straight through the cyclone of ash receiving quite a few burns. Neji began to wipe the remaining ash off of himself to stop the burning. Naruto seeing an opening went to attack only for a kunai to be held at his neck. Naruto turned to see Tenten as she held the Kunai to his neck.

"We win." Tenten smirked. Naruto smiled and made the boar hand seal. Tenten was covered in a poof of smoke as Naruto was replaced with a log. Naruto appeared behind Neji and punched him with all his force. Neji quickly turned and used his palm to strike Naruto's wrist and then began striking Naruto in quick succession. Neji had sealed ten chakra points with his quick jabs. Before he could seal anymore Naruto jumped back only for a kunai to be slung at him. He took out his own kunai and blocked it as three more suddenly sliced the side of his arm.

"Dynamic Entry!" Lee shouted in the air as he hit Neji directly in the head with a kick. Neji instantly dropped to the ground being knocked back before standing up and nursing the wound to the side of his head.

"Thank you for letting me rest Naruto-san." Lee had rejoined the fight.

"Yeah, no problem?" Naruto said blinking. Lee was only resting? Naruto was shocked even more when Lee ran to Neji as he was getting up. Lee kept blurring around from the speed he was running at as he and Neji fought. Then Naruto got hit in the chin with a staff. Naruto turned and saw a smirking Tenten.

* * *

Gai watched the four genin spar against each other. Naruto was doing great with his Ninjutsu, but was relying to heavily on them. Though he could understand why. His Taijutsu was absolutely horrid and his Kenjutsu, well he could see by how he had deflected that kunai that he wasn't very good at it. Naruto merely moved and had no accuracy. His students were not doing good against the Ninjutsu. The ash cyclone Jutsu seemed to have a time limit. Which was how Tenten had gotten out. Along with that it was very not strong. Neji had simple run through it. The burning ash Jutsu was good for attacking, but seemed to only go straight. The ash clones had aided into making Ash for his Jutsu. Gai was surprised when a shadow clone had been mixed in with the ash clones and had used the ash to its advantage. Neji and Tenten were winning, but only because Naruto had yet to work out the kinks in his Jutsu. Gai would have to point those out to him. After all he was to teach him until Yugao got back. Gai began to think of the many Taijutsu styles he knew. Gai nodded to himself having remembered a style for Naruto that would work well with his ash Jutsu.

"Alright enough." Gai said as the four genin stopped. Tenten holding a sword at Naruto's neck as five of his clones circled around her. Neji was about to palm strike Lee in the stomach. Lee had a fist at Neji's head just inches away. They all pretty much froze.

"Now I will now tell each of you where your youth has failed!" Naruto blinked. Does he usually say Youth in everything? Each genin stopped and lined up next to each other after Tenten had gotten all of her weapons.

"Now Tenten, you had easily been fooled by Naruto's clones and his ash cyclone Jutsu. Naruto's ash cyclone Jutsu was however incomplete it didn't do too much damage to you and only lasted a few minutes. Naruto tell me what was your main idea for this Jutsu?" Gai said seriously.

"Originally it was to spread ash around, so I could do stronger Jutsu. Though I had the idea to form it like a tornado around the enemy to hurt them." Naruto explained.

"I see, well then I suggest you focus on the speed of the tornado. The higher speed, the more damage caused and the higher the resistance to breaking free from the inside." Naruto blinked and nodded.

"Now Neji you constantly let your guard down. Naruto grazed you with the fireball Jutsu because of that. If his ash cyclone Jutsu was complete you wouldn't have been able to run out of the Jutsu. You were also lucky the ash spike Jutsu was incomplete. Naruto why did you attempt that Jutsu when it wasn't complete?" Gai inquired.

"Well I have been working on both Jutsu for awhile and I had thought that ash spike was also complete. Yeah, I need to work on that, but I really did believe the ash spike was battle ready. Now I realize it takes too long to form." Naruto said a little ashamed of not realizing the Jutsu was still incomplete sooner.

"I see, however you should always practice new Jutsu, especially self created ones, thoroughly before even attempting them in battle. Now Neji if that Jutsu was complete you would be dead. Thankfully it wasn't." Gai scolded both Genin. Neji only nodded not saying a word.

"Lee I am sorry, but I was unable to criticize you." Lee looked a little saddened but nodded.

"Now Naruto come tomorrow at five for warm ups. I have a special Taijutsu style I believe will fit you perfectly. Now you are free to go. My team and I will now be taking a mission." Naruto nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow." Naruto then left.


	3. Chapter 3 - Training & Legacy

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

AN: Fixed a formatting problem across all of my chapters sorry about before.

Chapter 3 - Training & Legacy

Naruto was now walking to training ground nine. Gai told him he would be learning a Taijutsu style today. Naruto walked into the clearing and saw Lee and Gai already there.

"Hey Bushy Brows-sensei and Bushy Brows." Naruto yelled out excitedly as he ran over to Gai and Lee.

"Naruto-kun I see that you've arrived. We may now begin our warm ups together!" Gai had youthful fire blazing behind his eyes as he said warm ups.

"Warm ups?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, before learning this style you will need to warm up so you do not pull a muscle." Naruto nodded. How bad could it be?

* * *

One hour later… Naruto was nearly exhausted from the insane amount of running around and push ups he had done.

"Now that you have warmed up I can teach you, your most youthful Taijutsu style." Gai yelled.

"Cool, so what is the style called Gai-sensei?" Naruto had finally caught his breath.

"It's called the Rolling Fist." Gai simply said.

"The Rolling Fist?" Naruto asked. He had never heard never heard of that style before.

"The Rolling Fist is a rare Taijutsu style that many simply do not bother learning. The Rolling Fist style was almost lost however one dojo still remains that teaches it." Naruto nodded to Gai.

"Now, it's called the Rolling Fist because of how the style delivers a punch. I noticed that you rush forward not thinking things through or caring where you hit. The Rolling Fist can deliver great damage to an enemy from anywhere that is hit. Unless of course the hit only grazes them." Gai Explained.

"Cool so um, what do I do first?" Naruto asked excitedly. The Rolling Fist sounded really cool.

"First I will teach you the stances of the Rolling Fist copy me." Gai spread his feet out to remain balanced as he put out his left arm up with an open palm. While his right hand was beside his waist but not touching him held in a knife hand position. Naruto copied the stance to the best of his ability.

"Alright now I will show how to strike, for the Rolling Fist is simple yet very effective. You simply start off with a jab and then in the middle you roll your fingers and curl them. Your fingers should not touch your palm." Naruto nodded and went to form the fist.

"Naruto stop, mid jab is when you should roll you fist not before. By doing so you are adding a small amount of momentum to your fist making the impact stronger." Naruto quickly nodded.

"Yes, sensei!" Gai then pointed to a post.

"NOW 300 punches do not forget to roll your fist!" Naruto nodded and went to the post. Naruto began striking the post while curling his fist, yet it felt like it did the same damage.

"Naruto do not use speed at first. You curled your fist before you swung. Start slow so you can get memorize the movement and then begin working on increasing the speed." Naruto nodded and was about to start practicing again when he had an idea.

'Wait can't I just use my shadow clones to practice for me. How the hell could I have forgotten about their training use for so long? It's almost been a month since I used them, damn it. But I won't be able to use them for physical training.' with that in mind Naruto went off to training ground thirty seven and created about a hundred clones to practice the Rolling Fist while he worked on his physical training

* * *

The week went by fast as Naruto developed his Haiton Jutsu and his Taijutsu. He had learned a few techniques from Gai to help with his new fighting style. Yugao was supposed to come back today and Naruto was at training ground thirty seven waiting for her remembering what had happened to him on the first day of his Taijutsu training.

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto had arrived at training ground thirty seven a few minutes ago and was currently running around the training ground working on his speed. While running he happened across a bear that had come from the Forest of Death that began chasing him. As Naruto was running he tripped and fell into the Naka River that just so happened to run through training ground thirty seven. The Naka river had swept him stream toward the waterfall that entered the old Uchiha district. Naruto was thrown over the falls, but he was able to quickly pull out a kunai and stab it into the side of the falls to keep himself from falling on the rocks below. As he was trying to think of a way to get off the falls without falling to his death he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

'What the hell is that?' Naruto wondered seeing what appeared to be a small cave with a light coming from it right behind the falls slightly to the left of him. Naruto pulled out another kunai and carefully made his way over to the cave entrance. Upon entering the cave Naruto noticed that it was actually quite bigger than he had thought. He decided to explore the cave and find the source of light that was coming from deeper inside of it. He made his way through the cave to a room that had an ever burning torch and a small pedestal with a few scrolls, a katana, and a note on it. Naruto picked up the note and read it.

'To the person that has found this place. Please use the things that I have left behind to protect Konoha and the will of fire, for I am no longer able to myself. Signed Shisui Uchiha The Teleporter.' Naruto was surprised that he had found the last will of Shisui Uchiha. Shisui had been one of the few people that was kind to Naruto when he was young. For the first time in a long time Naruto allowed himself to cry knowing that Shisui had loved Konoha until the very end. Naruto grabbed the three scrolls labeled Body Flicker Jutsu, Halo Dance Style, and Chakra Wings and stored them away. Then he pulled the katana from it's completely black sheathe looking over it. The blade was a deep black with the edge being slightly lighter, the guard was a pure white, and the handle was crimson red. Looking at the black blade's even temper wave pattern Naruto decided to name the blade Shisui (Death Water) in honor of it's former master.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruto had taken a look at the scrolls and realised that he could only practice the first stage of Shisui's Body Flicker Jutsu with his current chakra control and that the Chakra wings were currently out of his reach having needed to master all three stages of Shisui's Body Flicker to use it. He had also decided to wait until Yugao returned to begin practicing the Halo Dance Kenjutsu style seeing as Yugao was a sword master.

'Well might as well work on my ash spike Jutsu.' Naruto thought before going to work on the only Haiton Jutsu in his arsenal he had yet to complete. It was a few minutes later the Yugao had arrived.

"I see that you've improved that Jutsu." Yugao said as she appeared.

"Yeah I can make it attack but it takes too long to form at the moment." Yugao nodded. "It is good to see you again sensei." Naruto said with a smile. Yugao nodded.

"Naruto tell me have you learned a Taijutsu style or started one yet?" Naruto nodded.

"Gai-sensei taught me quite a bit of The Rolling Fist." Yugao nodded.

"Very well though Naruto I have been wondering why you only come up with attacking Jutsu?" asked Yugao.

"Um, there are other kinds?" Yugao sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"There are many attacking, tracking, defending, support, wide range, clone, and many more." Yugao said.

"Though I'm not expecting you to come up with all of them, but you should try to make some other kinds. I also wanted to give you a present Naruto." Naruto blinked.

"You got me a present?!" Naruto said trying not to yell in excitement. Yugao smiled and nodded, she then pulled out a scroll. As she poured chakra into the scroll there was a poof of smoke and a katana appeared. The katana had a black and red handle while the blade was a fine silver.

"Um, Yugao-sensei not that I don't appreciate the present, but I already have a katana." Yugao was surprised that her student had gotten a katana while she was gone.

"Right now your Kenjutsu is limited to kunai, so I got you this katana to expand your Kenjutsu, but it seems you were already one step ahead me of me getting your own katana. Allow me to see it so I can make sure that it is useable." Naruto nodded with a smile. He knew Yugao was looking out for him wanting make sure he had a good sword, so he pulled out the scroll that he had sealed Shisui into. He then began pouring some chakra into the scroll and a poof of smoke appeared along with the blade. Naruto handed shisui to Yugao, and she began examining the katana. Yugao gasped as she looked at the finely crafted katana.

"Naruto this is a very well made sword. I've never seen a katana of this quality before. The only swords that I can think of that are of this quality would be the Seven Swords of the Mist. Naruto where did you get this katana?" Yugao was almost speechless at the katana's quality and couldn't help but wonder where Naruto had gotten it. It definitely wasn't through normal means.

"It was a gift from an old friend of mine Yugao-sensei." Naruto said with a happy yet sad smile on his face. Sensing that Naruto didn't want to talk about Yugao decided to continue on with training.

"Ok Naruto let's start practicing using a katana, for right now I'll teach you the basic forms and we can find you a specific style later." A carrier pigeon then landed on Yugao's shoulder. Yugao looked at the scroll and spoke. "I will have to show you how to use that katana later the Hokage wishes to see us." Naruto nodded and slung Shisui over his shoulder using the strap that Yugao had brought for the other katana.

* * *

Naruto was now with Yugao in front of the Hokage.

"Naruto I am glad you are here, this concerns you Ash bloodline." Naruto nodded. Yugao knew what the Hokage was thinking.

"Hokage-sama you cannot put him in the C.R.A he is too young." The Hokage sighed.

"What is the C.R.A?" Naruto asked.

"The Clan Restoration Act. It allows a male with a bloodline to marry up to three women to make sure his bloodline continues on." Yugao answered for him.

"Wait What?" Naruto was very surprised.

"Naruto I did not call you for that but it does concern the C.R.A. You see I have decided that once you become a Chunin or reach the age of 16 you may decide whether or not you wish to invoke the C.R.A ." Naruto nodded. So he had 3 years at most to make a decision.

"However you must take the upcoming chunin exams." The Professor said.

"Huh, Why?" Naruto was little confused. Why was he being rushed to becoming a Chunin

"Naruto the council wants you to have children to pass your bloodline to as soon as possible and you taking the Chunin exams coming up was the only way to get them to allow you to decide. They already know you have created three ash Jutsu and know of the burning Ash Jutsu meaning you're more than eligible for the chunin exam in their eyes." The Hokage gave a sigh.

"Wait, but one of those Jutsu isn't even finished yet." Naruto was concerned that he might not be ready for the Chunin exams yet, seeing as he had no teammates.

"I know however they do not care. I am sorry about this Naruto." The Hokage said disappointed in his council.

"It's ok Jiji I understand." Naruto said smiling to hide his uncertainty.

"Good luck Naruto." Sarutobi said as Naruto and Yugao left.

* * *

Three days later... Naruto sighed as he kept working on his ash spike Jutsu. No matter what he did the Ash spike took too long to form. Naruto kept adding more chakra into but nothing happened it would still be to slow. Naruto sighed and kept at it, for he knew Jutsu took a long time to complete. Maybe he was adding too much chakra? Naruto began to lesson his chakra, but the same thing happened. It was still too slow. Naruto grabbed his hair in frustration trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with the Jutsu?

"Your adding way too much chakra Naruto." Naruto turned to see Yugao.

"I tried adding less chakra, but the speed stays the same. I don't know how to fix it." Yugao frowned usually Jutsu that cost less chakra where faster.

"Try the attack again Naruto." Naruto nodded as he made the hand seals Bird, Ox, Tiger, Rat. The ash gathered together forming a large spike nearly as big as him after a few moments it hardened into a black spike with red ash surrounding it.

"Now try a small spike." Naruto was confused but nodded. He let the giant ash spike fall apart then made a smaller spike. As he did he made it about the size of a regular Kunai. Naruto Then was shocked it took a mere two seconds to completely form.

"I see the more ash you use the slower the Jutsu forms. Naruto try making the spike in the form of a senbon." Naruto nodded. Naruto changed the shape making it use even less ash as the ash Senbon hovered in the air. Seeing the ash senbon hovering in the air reminded Naruto of his match against Neji when he created an ash spike in the air. He then remembered something he read in the book on how to create Jutsu. He quickly dropped the Jutsu and changed the hand seals to Bird, Ox, Tiger, Hare.

"Haiton: Ash Senbon Jutsu." Naruto created 20 senbon out of ash and launched them at a training post. The next instant the senbon flew through the post and deep into the ground. Naruto and Yugao were both was shocked at the speed.

"Naruto you made another new Jutsu." Naruto nodded and then grinned.

"Thanks Yugao Sensei!" Yugao nodded. "Now I don't have to worry about the ash spike!"

"Naruto, the ash spike is still incomplete this Jutsu is something else." Yugao said.

"How are they different?" Naruto asked.

"You saw what your ash senbon did right." Naruto nodded. "Now, I want you to use the Ash Spike on the post." Naruto nodded as he made the Ash Spike. it took a while however before Naruto finished his spike and sent it at the post. The ash spike hit piercing a hole straight through it. The hole began expanding until the entire training post had been burnt away. Both Naruto and Yugao were gaping at the training post after what they saw. Naruto then realised why the Jutsu was so slow at forming. The reason being that he wasn't using all of the hand seals he would need to properly control it. Naruto again quickly went through hand seals but this time some had changed and a few more had been added. The hands seals were Bird, Ox, Dragon, Tiger, Ram, Dragon.

"Haiton: Ash Spire Jutsu" A spire of ash quickly shot up and pierced through another training post twice as fast as the previous ash spike. Rest in peace all of the brave training posts that have sacrificed their lives to improve Naruto's Jutsu. Amen.

"..." Yugao was completely speechless after Naruto's little display of the fully completed version of the ash spike, now ash spire Jutsu.

"Naruto you really are the most unpredictable ninja ever aren't you?" Naruto just gave a foxy grin. Yugao let out a sigh.

"Well Naruto you can practice your new Jutsu latter, for now we need to go get a mission from the Hokage." Naruto nodded.

"Ok sensei." Yugao and Naruto left hopefully to get a good mission.

* * *

"Let's see... finding the Fire lord's wife's cat, painting a fence, babysitting the.."

"Hokage-Sama." Sarutobi turned to Yugao. "I was actually wondering if there were any genin teams on a C-rank mission that could use our assistance." Naruto started smiling at the thought of a C-rank.

"Are you sure he's ready?" Yugao nodded.

"He's made four Jutsu, mastered three more, learned the Rolling Fist from Gai, and begun learning the Halo Dance Kenjutsu style. The next thing he needs is some experience in the field." Sarutobi nodded.

"I see, the only team on a C-rank mission is currently Team Seven. They went on a mission to wave to protect a bridge builder." Naruto looked down at the thought of Team Seven.

"Naruto are you ready to face them?" Sarutobi asked noticing Naruto's downtrodden look.

"I... I don't think I can." Naruto said slightly depressed.

"I think I might have an Idea Naruto." Naruto blinked at Yugao. "I can go as Neko and you can go has Kitsune." Yugao said.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused. The Hokage then threw a white Fox mask at Naruto.

"Think of it as ANBU training while on missions above D-rank. We will use the code names Neko and Kitsune along with wearing these masks that way no one knows who we are." Naruto nodded grinning to himself. It was kinda like a prank.

"Very well Team Seven is currently in Wave country. Your mission is to catch up to them and assist in their current mission." Yugao nodded then she and Naruto left to pack.

* * *

Naruto now wearing his usual outfit along with his new fox mask and his sword slung over his shoulder was walking to the village gates with Yugao. Yugao was wearing the normal ANBU attire along with a cat mask.

"So Neko-sensei what is wave like?" Kitsune asked.

"Well it's a port town from what I've heard. They sell to people around the continent using their large sea trade industry other than that nothing." Kitsune nodded accepting the answer.

'Why would the Hokage think something was special about this mission... unless.' Neko shook her head. The Hokage wouldn't send Genin if he suspected that but just to be safe.

"Kitsune I don't want you shouting the name of your Jutsu alright." Kitsune nodded but was confused. Neko knew she had to come up with a cover, so Kitsune wouldn't get suspicious.

"The Jounin of Team Seven is Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. The eye he keeps covered up is a Doujutsu that copies Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. You should try to keep your Jutsu hidden from him, so that he may not copy them." Kitsune nodded as he wanted to protect his Ninjutsu.

"Ok, sensei." Yugao nodded


	4. Chapter 4 - Making Waves

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

AN: Ok guys so the voting has ended the top 3 girls that will be entering Naruto's harem by popular demand are Samui, Kurotsuchi, and Karin. Female Gaara had the same amount of votes as Karin, but I've decided to use Karin over Female Gaara because some people have expressed their dislike of the pairing. Though I would have used Female Gaara regardless had she had 1 more vote than Karin.

Chapter 4 - Making Waves

Kitsune looked at the blisters on his hand glad he had a healing factor from the Kyuubi. Neko had been training him along the way the to Wave country in the basic forms of Kenjutsu. Kitsune and Neko were currently walking across a body water that separated Fire country from Wave country. As Kitsune and Neko walked toward a half finished bridge they noticed a heavy fog covered the entirety of the bridge.

"Kitsune stay alert there may be enemies ahead." Neko said to her companion.

"Hai, Neko-sensei." Kitsune nodded to her.

As Kitsune and Neko made their way onto the bridge they heard the distinct sounds of a battle. Neko quickly gave a glance to Kitsune. Kitsune nodded to Neko, and they both swiftly made their way to the battle taking place ahead of them. Upon reaching the area just a little ways off of the bridge where the battle was taking place they saw Kakashi suspend overtop of the water trapped in a sphere of water with Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist standing next to it. The Genin of team seven were standing around the bridge builder Tazuna readying themselves to fight the approaching water clones Zabuza had sent to take care of the bridge builder.

"Kitsune take care of the clones while I free Kakashi-senpai from the water prison." Kitsune nodded to Neko before using the Body Flicker Jutsu to appear in front of a Zabuza clone that was about to hack Sakura in half with it's mighty cleaver. Kitsune instantly drew Shisui and lopped the head of the clone clean off causing the clone to revert to a puddle. The massive blade fell into the ground sticking straight up with the handle in the air. Kitsune flickered out of existence once more just before another two clones dispersed into water puddles. Two of the five remaining clones rushed for Kubikiribocho while the other three attacked Kitsune. No longer having the element of surprise drastically lowered Kitsune's success in battle against the clones even if the clones only had 10% of the Zabuza's strength. Kitsune quickly engaged the three water clones in a Taijutsu bout. It took all of his training up until this point to dodge the attacks of his opponents. Seeing an opening after his dodged a kick the head from one of the clones Kitsune got some distance between himself and the clones. As soon as he was away from the clones he began running through a string of hand seals.

"Haiton: Ash Senbon Jutsu" Twenty senbon made of ash appeared in front Kitsune before launching themselves at the water clones instantly killing them. Turning back to check on the two clones that had gone to retrieve Kubikiribocho. Kitsune saw that Sasuke and Sai had worked together to kill one, but the other had gotten ahold of Kubikiribocho and thrown it toward the real Zabuza that was currently fighting Neko and the recently freed Kakashi. He quickly body flickered over and dispatched the last clone.

* * *

Just after she had given orders to Kitsune Neko body flickered to behind the former seven swordsman before trying to strike him with her Katana. Zabuza quickly dodged the blade while keeping control of the water prison that Kakashi was trapped within.

"The Leaf decided to send a couple of ANBU to backup Kakashi's team, huh?" Zabuza asked as Neko poised to attack again. However Zabuza was able to dodge yet another sword slash and followed up with a kick to Neko's abdomen. Neko quickly picked herself up and continued her onslaught, but none the attacks she used were enough to free Kakashi. A few hits did graze Zabuza, but it just wasn't enough and he was able to get a few hits on her as well. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to free Kakashi using normal sword techniques Neko decided to use a Leaf Style Kenjutsu attack.

"Leaf Style Hazy Moon Night" Neko rushed toward Zabuza with a vertical sword slash going at such a speed that an after image was left behind. The attack was fast enough that Zabuza wasn't able to dodged in time causing him to receive a slash mark across his chest as well release the Water Prison Jutsu confining Kakashi.

"Neko let me take it from here." Kakashi said while standing up as Zabuza jumped backward catching Kubikiribocho in the process. Zabuza began chaining a large number of hand seals that Kakashi quickly copied using his sharingan eye. Both Kakashi and Zabuza finished their hand seals at the same time.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu" They both exclaimed at the same time as two dragons made of water barreled toward each other. The two dragons canceled one another out causing water to rain down over the whole battle field. Kakashi and Zabuza then clashed kunai to giant sword with Kakashi perfectly copying Zabuza's every move.

'It's as if he knows what I'm-'

"going to do next." Kakashi said finishing the former mist ninja's thought for him.

'Is he reading-'

"My mind. Yes." Said Kakashi approaching Zabuza.

"All you're doing is copying me like a damned monkey." Zabuza growled out before beginning a set of hand seals. Kakashi began doing the same seals as Zabuza, but even faster than him.

"Suiton: Great Waterfall Jutsu" Kakashi said as a vortex of water swept Zabuza onto the land and into a tree. Kakashi walked over to the immobile ex-mist ninja.

"Can you... see the future?" Zabuza asked weakly.

"Yes, your future is death." Suddenly senbon out from a tree and pierced Zabuza in the neck causing him to fall limp. A mist hunter ninja came from out behind the tree that the senbon flew out of.

"You were right his future was death." The hunter ninja said as he/she jumped down and picked up Zabuza's body before body flickering away. Kakashi and Neko made their way back over to the Genin.

"Thanks for the assistance Neko and Kitsune, but might I ask why you're here." Kakashi asked because he had not expected ANBU to show up.

"Ah yes. The Hokage sent me and my apprentice Kitsune here to backup your team because Kitsune here is still a Genin and cannot take any missions above D-rank without any other Genin." Neko explained.

"What! He's a Genin but he was able to take out almost all that Zabuza creep's clones without help!" Sakura yelled while Sasuke eyed Kitsune suspiciously. Before anyone else could say anything though Kakashi collapsed. They decided to take him to Tazuna's house to rest.

* * *

"So you're Kakashi's team. You may call me Neko and that over there is Kitsune." Neko said while gesturing to Kitsune.

"Yo." Kitsune said with a wave.

"My name is Sai and these are my teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Sai introduced himself and his teammates. Sasuke gave a hn and Sakura a quick nod.

"You said on the bridge that Kitsune was a Genin. I was unaware that Genin are allowed to join ANBU." Sai questioned.

"Yes, Genin are unable to join the ranks of ANBU, but Kitsune is an exception the Hokage has allowed due his unique bloodline and the fact that he will most likely become a Chunin in the upcoming Chunin exams. Missions of C-rank and above that he takes are to be considered ANBU training for him." Sasuke was fucking pissed at that revelation. That should be him, he had the fucking Sharingan the most powerful bloodline ever. Sakura was a bit awed by Kitsune and Sai narrowed his eyes slightly after Neko finished explaining.

"I see, well thank you for helping us earlier." Sai said with a creepy fake smile plastered across his face.

"Dinner's ready!" Tsunami yelled from the kitchen. Everyone headed into the Kitchen to get their food and sat at the dining room table. Neko and Kitsune used a small Genjutsu to appear as if they were eating through their masks. Sasuke was silently seething while eating his food. Sai was making mental notes to give all the information he can get about this Kitsune to Danzo-sama after they returned to the village. Sakura was sneaking peaks at Kitsune while blushing and thinking about how cool and mysterious he was. Both Neko and Kitsune had noticed a small, very depressed, boy come down and get some food before heading upstairs, but decided not to say anything. After having finished eating everyone had decided to go to bed for the night.

* * *

The next day the Genin were at the dining room table enjoying their breakfast when Kakashi, on crutches (where he got them no one will ever know), and Neko came down stairs.

"Ok, guys Neko is going to be guarding the bridge builder while I train you." Kakashi said. Sasuke had a glint him his eyes and small smirk. He was finally going to get some real training. Sakura was looking forward to being able to see Sasuke and Kitsune train. Sai was actually surprised that his prediction of having to face an A-class ninja to get Kakashi to train them that he had made after being on team seven for a week came true. Kitsune was slightly nervous to be training with his old team again, but he was able to put it at the back of his mind. After finishing up their breakfast the Genin headed out with Kakashi to a small clearing in the woods behind Tazuna's house while Neko and Tazuna went off to the bridge.

"Ok guys I need to tell you something very important that Neko and I discussed earlier. Zabuza is most likely still alive." Kakashi said with a grim look.

"What, but we saw that hunter ninja kill him!?" Sakura all but yelled.

"I believe that hunter ninja may have been Zabuza's accomplice. He used senbon to kill Zabuza, but senbon are usually used to incapacitate an enemy. It is actually quite hard to kill an enemy with senbon. Plus the hunter ninja took his body, but it's standard protocol in all of the ninja villages to have the body destroyed on site with something brought back for proof." Kakashi explained.

"B-but what are we going to do if he shows up again? You're still recovering Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura asked scared.

"Don't worry even if he isn't dead, he'll be out of commission for at least a week with his wounds. I'll be fully recovered by then, so Neko and I will be able to take on Zabuza." Kakashi gave an eye smile and the Genin nodded.

"Now let's begin training I'll be teaching you guys tree climbing." Two of Kakashi's three students had deadpan looks and the other had a blank stare. Kitsune wasn't at all surprised learning that Kakashi hadn't even taught them tree climbing after he had left the team.

"But Kakashi-sensei we already know how to climb trees even academy students can do that." Sakura kinda whinned.

"Ah but Sakura you aren't going to be using your hands." Sakura was about to ask how that was possible, but quickly shut up when Kakashi started walking up the side of a tree.

"Ok so all you have to do is push chakra to your feet and use it to stick to the surface of the tree. I suggest trying a running start. Use these to mark you progress." Kakashi said throwing kunai at the feet of the Genin. Kakashi's students got started on the chakra control exercise while Kitsune picked up his kunai and walked over to Kakashi.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei I've already finished the tree climbing exercise." Kitsune said a little nervous while handing the kunai back to Kakashi. Sasuke having heard Kitsune seethed with anger and pushed himself to complete the tree climbing faster.

"You have, hm, guess I'll have to teach you the water walking exercise." Kakashi said looking up from the orange book he had begun reading as his student practiced while he took the offered kunai.

"Uh, I've also already completed the water walking exercise too." Kitsune said as Sasuke's spite for Kitsune increase. Sakura was thinking about how cool Kitsune was being the same age as them but also being so much further ahead of them as a ninja. Sai was making mental notes of Kitsune's skills.

"What about the waterfall walking exercise?" Kakashi asked being mildly impressed that a fresh Genin had already known both tree climbing and water walking.

"No, I haven't learned waterfall walking yet." Kitsune said.

"Ok, so I'll teach you the waterfall walking today and tomorrow you can go to the bridge with Neko to guard the client while my students continue working on the tree climbing." Kakashi said while leading kitsune over to a small lake with a waterfall near the clearing that his students were practicing in. Kakashi gave him the instructions for performing the waterfall walking exercise explaining that it was a combination of the tree climbing and water walking exercises and that most wouldn't be able to learn it until they became a Chunin. After finishing up his explanation Kakashi decided to return to looking over his students, so he didn't notice the large amount of shadow clones Kitsune created to work on waterfall walking while he worked on improving his physique.

* * *

It had been four days since Kitsune had learned waterfall walking. Every day after the initial day of training with Kakashi Kitsune accompanied Neko to guard Tazuna. After a Builder had quit on Tazuna Kitsune had used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to give Tazuna more workers, so that the bridge may be finished faster. He had also been practicing Kenjutsu with Neko while guarding Tazuna. Now Kitsune was on the porch of Tazuna's house watching the stars that had began shining in the sky.

"You're going to die." Kitsune turned and saw a kid staring at him.

"Why do you think that?" Kitsune said slightly annoyed by the kid.

"No one can stop Gato he's too strong." The kid whinned with an emo look on his face.

"I see, do you know what a ninja is?" Kitsune asked.

"What kind of question is that of course I know what a ninja is! I am not an idiot, you're just weak! Gato can't be beaten!" The child exclaimed.

"Explain what a ninja is to me then." The child was confused a ninja was... what was a ninja?

"A ninja is someone who is never afraid to lay their life on the line. We protect our village and everyone inside it. No matter what we don't give up. We will always fight for what we hold precious. We may use some tricks and we may not play fair, but no matter how strong an enemy is the Will of Fire will always burn within us." Kitsune said resolutely.

"The Will of Fire?" The young boy asked.

"It's a testament to the village, for as long as the Will of Fire carries on the village will not be destroyed. Even though this village's will has burned out all you need to do is rekindle it." Kitsune explained.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! YOU'VE PROBABLY NEVER HAD A HARD TIME IN YOUR LIFE!" The child yelled upset at Kitsune.

"You know I'm an orphan." The young boy stopped. "I had no family, no friends, no one wanted me. I was thrown out of the orphanage at the age of five and forced to live on the streets. I would get beat on my birthday. I've had to dig through the garbage just to find food. I pay thrice the price for food, clothes, and even medicine very rarely do I get anything at regular price. I never whined instead I decided to show them that I'm not the monster they think I am. I became a ninja to prove them wrong and gain their recognition. I will not die, I will keep fighting, so when you say Gato is too strong know one thing you can't make me give up. Because frankly I don't give a shit." Kitsune said before stalking off into the forest.

* * *

Inari now sat in his room as he kept thinking about what the fox mask ninja said.

'The will of fire? He had been through all of that and he still had said he would do anything for his village? Had he even been telling the truth? Why couldn't he get those words out of his head?'

"The Will of fire?" Inari said as if questioning himself.

* * *

"Wake up." Kitsune heard a feminine voice as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here like that." Kitsune looked over to see a girl wearing a pink kimono.

"Thank you, I um..." Kitsune fought down a blush as the girl giggled.

"My names Haku. So, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Haku questioned.

"My names Kitsune. I'm training to get stronger." Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a ninja?" She didn't remember seeing him among the ninja that fought Zabuza earlier.

"Yeah I am." Kitsune said with a foxy grin, but then realized that his fox mask had fallen off. "Oh crap, oh crap!" Kitsune rushed to his mask that had fallen off during training. Haku giggled at the boy's antics while remembering the ANBU she had seen with that mask. She quickly realised that this boy had been that ANBU.

"I see, why do you need to get stronger? You already seem strong to me?" Haku asked.

"Yeah but I'm not nearly strong enough. I want to be the next Hokage. To do that I need to get stronger." Kitsune answered.

"I see, do you have any precious people?" Kitsune blinked behind his mask.

"Precious people?" Kitsune thought for a minute. As he did the images of Iruka the one who actually taught him, the ramen vendors who were the first to accept him, the third Hokage who helped raise him, Yugao the one who taught him, and Konohamaru who now saw him has a rival and a sensei passed through his head.

"Yeah I do." Haku smiled.

"When you protect those precious to you is when you are truly strong." Haku said.

"So what are you doing out here?" Kitsune asked.

"My father is sick, so I'm picking herbs to help him." Haku replied with a smile.

"Can I help?" Haku nodded as Kitsune got up to help her. Kitsune and Haku began to pick herbs in a comfortable silence.

"You know you're very pretty miss." Haku had a little blush and spoke.

"Thank you." She said, but then smiled inwardly. "But I'm a boy." Kitsune's eyes widened as she laughed inwardly. Works every time she thought. Of course it was a lie, but the face people made when she told them she was a boy was always priceless.

"Kitsune." Kitsune turned around to see his sensei.

"Hai Neko-sensei." Kitsune said getting up.

"You need to get to the bridge and help the bridge builder." Neko informed him.

"Hai Neko-sensei." Kitsune turned to Haku as she spoke.

"Thank you for helping me. I will be able to insure my father gets better, thank you Kitsune-san." Kitsune nodded as he and Neko left using the Body Flicker Jutsu.

* * *

"I see, so you were able to retrieve all the needed healing herbs." Zabuza said from his bed.

"Hai Zabuza-sama what should we do now?" Haku asked.

"We have to move up the time of attack before anymore Konoha ninja can arrive." Zabuza said surprising Haku as Zabuza had yet to fully heal.

"But you're still wounded." Haku said with concern in her voice.

"I know that's why I'm going to have to get a favor from him." Zabuza said a little disdainfully.

"You're talking about your old apprentice aren't you?" Haku asked hoping to be able to see him again.

"Yeah, he can take care of the brats for us. While you and I take care of Kakashi and the two ANBU." Zabuza said.

"But he has forsaken us? Why would he aid us?" Zabuza looked at a scroll.

"Because I have something he wants." Haku glanced at the scroll Zabuza was looking over and everything clicked into place.

"You can't mean?" Zabuza nodded.


End file.
